totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Becky
Becky, labeled as the peppy cheerleader is a contestant on Total Drama Cruise She joined to spread the joy with her cheers. Background Becky is the captain of her cheerleading team because of her peppiness. She saw that less people were becoming peppy and more people were becoming depressed so she tried cheering harder and harder. Finally she came up with the idea to join a reality T.V. show so everyone could see how peppy she was and they would be more peppy too. Challenge Guide Chapter One - In the surfing contest Becky was knocked off her surfboard by a wave but her team won. Chapter 2 - Becky successfully made it under the pole and her team won. Chapter 3 - Becky had to find a jump rope for her team and she found it in a room filled with jump ropes and her team won. Chapter 4 - Becky did a cheer routine with Kirsty in the talent show and got a three and her team lost. She voted for Lauren but Adam was eliminated in the end. Chapter 5 - Becky competed in Dance Dance Revolution and she won invincibility for her team. Chapter 6 - Becky was stranded on island two and her island won. Chapter 7 - Becky had to guess what the first Nintendo console out was and she said NES which was correct. Her team won. Chapter 8 - Becky was on defense but failed to guard the chest and her team lost. She voted for Felicia and she was eliminated. Chapter 9 - Becky balanced an egg for the second part of the first challenge but she got fouled by Aaron. Her team won the first challenge and her team won in the end. Chapter 10 - Becky was chosen to drive the the giant puck and she drove the puck onto three good spaces and her team won. Chapter 11 - Becky picked a song for Kirsty and got an eight out of ten and she moved on to the dance off. Her team lost and she voted for Max but Kirsty was eliminated instead. Chapter 12 - Becky was found by Chef and she voted for Myron. She received the final coconut and Myron was eliminated. Chapter 13 - Becky was on a team with Yohan and Max. She had to do the whole thing because Yohan and Max got cramps. Her football collided with Aaron's football so she lost. She voted for Max but Sophia was eliminated instead. Chapter 14 - Becky didn't find the idol during the time. She was in a temporary alliance with the girls and the voted out Max and he was eliminated. Chapter 15 - Becky kept going in circles until she figured out how to go straight. She made it threw the hoop but her tires were popped by Aaron. She ran the rest of the way but kicked Yohan over the finish line and she was eliminated. Audition Tape A bunch of teen girls are doing cheer routines and one walks over to the camera. "Hey, I'm Becky and you should pick me because of my spirit!" Becky squeaked as she ran back to the girls "I'm also the captain of the cheerleading team! Lets do this girls!" Becky cheered as they started doing other routines. Alliance(s) Its likely that she's in an alliance with Kirsty She was in a temporary alliance with the girls in chapter 14. Trivia *Becky is one of the original hand drawn contestants. *Becky was on the second boat and the fifth one off. *Becky was stranded on island two. *Becky was the first person eliminated in a challenge without being voted off. *Becky received a total of three votes. *Becky sat on Stu's bleacher. Category:Total Drama Cruise